Time Travel Challenge
by DarkSoul16
Summary: Summary and details pertaining to a Time Travel Naruto fic Idea I'm throwing out there as a challenge if anyone wants to take it up.


Alright, so this is not an actual story or anything, its' more of a challenge story for anyone who may be interested. I'll lay out some KEY FEATURES that I would like to be followed if anyone decides to take this up. I myself will most likely give this story idea a shot, and if it seems to take off I'll try and stick with it. The idea came to me after watching The Last: Naruto The movie, which I've watched like 3 times since buying it yesterday. For the record it is an awesome movie (Even though I bought it Dubbed), I originally had a small issue with some of the characters changes of appearance *CoughNarutoCough* but I actually kinda liked it after watching it. A lot of people felt like the whole "I love Hinata Now" kind of came out of nowhere but I liked how they did it as him having flashbacks of everything that they had done together, from scenes at the academy to Hinata's confession during the Pein fight. On a side note, Hinata looks killer in all black at the end… And Naruto's new arm packs a fucking big punch lmao… the only issue I really had with the movie was they didn't animate the wedding at the end, don't get me wrong I liked what they did with it, but it would have been SOOOOO much better if they had animated it. Anyways moving on. **Possible spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the movie yet**

Summary of the Idea: Naruto failed to rescue Hinata from Toneri and she falls into the deep slumber as his puppet wife. Grieving Naruto stumbles upon a power hidden in a portion of the knowledge the Sage of Sixth Paths bestowed upon him which sends him back in time.

Naruto wakes up in his younger body, but with knowledge and power from The Last. Naruto will need time to get used to his younger body, and will need to go through a lot of training to be able to use more of his advanced abilities.

Naruto wakes up in his older body and is forced to use a henge to conceal his true self. Hiruzen, being as powerful as he is, recognizes it as a henge and Naruto is forced to reveal everything that has happened. Kurama figures out that Naruto doesn't age, and assumes that he won't until he reaches the exact moment he was sent back.

Naruto can wake up in one of two time periods. He can wake the night of Hinata's failed kidnapping attempt and be the one to rescue her, starting the relationship from that point. Since it wouldn't be a Hyuuga that kills the Kumo nin, Hizashi doesn't have to die, meaning things will ultimately be different. OR Naruto can wake up a few days before the Genin Teams are revealed. Naruto's wardrobe will change, you can choose whatever you want to dress him in but it WILL NOT be that dumb ass orange jumpsuit lol. Naruto's relationship with Kurama will stay as friends/partners, and his relationship with Hinata will be gradual, I think if he just one day goes from "Being In Love" with Sakura to loving Hinata it will raise to many red flags.

If you choose to have Naruto wake in his older body, you can have Naruto reveal himself to people as you see fit. But please don't just be like "Boom Older Naruto in the Chunnin exams fucking everybody's day up"… If you want to have a major reveal like that at least save it till Shippuden… maybe during the invasion of Pein or some other big event where he would need to use that power… possibly thinking up an original arc where Naruto's friends or the village is in great danger.

I don't care if there is Character bashing, but keep it to a minimum… Sakura may be completely useless in Pre-Shippuden but her character does get better as the series progresses. Whether the story stays canon or deviates is up to you. The main pairing has to be Naru/Hina…but if you would like to add others feel free. This fic will obviously be a Strong Naruto fic, you can progress his strength more as you see fit.

And that's pretty much it… Its late and I'm very tired, so I may have missed something if I did I'll go over it and edit it as I see fit. I've never really thought of a time travel fic before this, but I've read a few and feel that if done right they can be very good.


End file.
